


The Meaning of Devotion

by ladydragon76



Series: Kismet [6]
Category: Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-22
Updated: 2011-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-20 15:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> For tf_rare_pairing’s weekly prompts: IDW Blurr/Ironhide - False Pretenses.  Pretty sure I failed this one as far as meeting the prompt goes…</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Meaning of Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** IDW  
>  **Series:** Kismet  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Pairings:** Blurr/Mirage, Ironhide  
>  **Note:** Canon? What canon? Also thank you to kitemasquerade for her glancing over this to make sure it makes sense.

The bond suddenly slamming shut was Mirage’s first clue that something was going wrong.

Again.

Still under his cloak, he limped as quickly as he could in the direction he knew Blurr to be. After the events of the day there was no telling what his bondmate would do.

Even under the best of circumstances all he got from Blurr were flashes of mental images and glimpses of thought. He had learned long ago to just accept that their bond would never be the same as what others had. If the bond was open, if they were close enough for it, Blurr would know all that Mirage thought, all he felt. Mirage would only know if Blurr focused enough to slow down his processors, just like the way he focused to slow down his speech.

They _never_ closed the bond when close enough to feel each other’s presence unless their was some danger. Blurr especially never bothered to worry about it.

“Well?!” Blurr demanded as Mirage slipped into the room. “Where’s my beating?”

“You weren’t near enough ta be the traitor! You got an alibi!” Ironhide snapped back. “Believe me, I’d lay ya out if ya were!”

 _Oh, Blurr, don’t!_ Mirage thought, projecting hard in the hopes of getting through the block. He moved up behind Blurr, afraid to touch. Very few things riled Blurr into a true temper, but Primus help them all when something actually did. He was conceited and over-confident and wouldn’t think twice about picking a fight with a stronger foe.

“Mirage is _innocent_!” Blurr shouted.

“The evidence points ta him!” Ironhide bellowed back.

Blurr growled, leaning forward, far too close to Ironhide for Mirage’s comfort. “Then I ask again. Where’s my beating? I’m as guilty as he is. If his loyalty is in question then you _have_ to question mine!”

Mirage shook his helm in denial. _Don’t! Please, Blurr! Please don’t!_ He reached out, but could not touch. If he startled Blurr now, Primus only knew what he would do. He could snap and attack Ironhide. He could flinch and give away that Mirage was there. Mirage wasn’t quite sure he was ready to be revealed in Ironhide’s presence again, but if his bonded was attacked, he would do so. Blurr wasn’t the only one with protective instincts for his mate.

“You ain’t got no damn sense, boy.” Ironhide shook his helm, arms crossing over his chest plating.

“And _you_ are a frelling _idiot_!”

 _Primus! Blurr!_ , Mirage covered his mouth so he wouldn’t gasp out loud.

“He’s my _bondmate_!” Blurr announced. Mirage wanted to cry. How many vorn had they kept that a secret? At first out of necessity. Both from Mirage’s family, and because Racers did not bond while still running. Ages. They’d carefully kept their secret for _ages_ , and now Blurr had just blurted it right out for common knowledge.

Ironhide’s optics went wide, flared a lighter blue before going back to normal. “You weren’t here,” he said. “Ya don’t _really_ know what a spy’s capable of. Even… bonded.”

Blurr hissed, a wordless, malignant sound, and Mirage dropped his cloak. “Stop this,” he pleaded, hands settling on Blurr’s shoulders. _Please,_ he begged when the bond peeped open.

“We are _nothing_ but loyal to the Autobots,” Blurr said, voice low, enraged.

Mirage tugged at his shoulders, knowing Ironhide’s shock would not last. “Blurr. Please.”

Blurr stepped back, hand finding Mirage’s, pulling him into his side. A claiming gesture. Possessive. Protective.

Mirage felt his optics prickle.

“Where’s my beating, Ironhide?” Blurr pushed even as he cuddled Mirage close. “ _Just_ as guilty. Have been since before the war. So where’s my beating. Where are my accusations of ‘traitor, betrayer’.”

“You weren’t there,” Ironhide insisted, voice softer, less sure.

“Mine,” Blurr said. “Hate the ‘Cons. _Never_ turn on you, you utter, complete, _blind_ fool! I know his spark. His mind. His _everything_! _You_ are wrong! _Not_ a traitor. Someone else.”

Mirage pressed closer as the bond opened wider, nothing but surety and love and Blurr’s own special brand of undeniable confidence bathing him.

“No more a traitor than me,” Blurr growled, backing away. “Someone else’s ploy. Falling for false pretenses.” He nudged Mirage toward the door. “You fell for it. Fooled. But touch _my bondmate_ ever again, and I _will_ kill you.” Blurr paused. Glared. “Slowly,” he promised, voice low, far deeper than his usual blithe tone.

Mirage’s vision bleared as Blurr retreated them out to the door and away.

 _Mine,_ Blurr growled.

 _Yes_ , Mirage whispered, pressing close, letting himself be hugged, cradled, coddled, taken care of.

A drunken mistake, some might say. Fate, destiny, Mirage would argue. They hadn’t meant it then, but they’d never regretted it. And over-confident idiot that his bondmate might be, Mirage wouldn’t trade an instant of their life together even if it meant he could have his sparkling Towers back.

He imagined that Ironhide would never understand that.

Or maybe he did. And maybe he wasn’t as lucky as Mirage had been all those vorn ago when he got far too cratered and did the ‘unthinkable’ with an untouchable Racer.


End file.
